deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Of Gods and Demons/21 Jan 2012
2012-01-21 19:09:27 Last time, a caravan appeared, driven by a MYSTERIOUS FIGURE speaking a MYSTERIOUS DIALECT. He was selling MYSTERIOUS WEAPONS from a MYSTERIOUS SOURCE. 2012-01-21 19:09:57 So then our scooby adventurers were all "Hey gang! It looks like we have a mystery to solve!" and ended up going with the caravan back. 2012-01-21 19:11:12 This resulted in our usual farcical encounter style when we met the man (sort of) behind the man (well, beastman) and the party was divided on whether to grapple, rape, interrogate, kill or just knock unconscious the huge Lunar that showed itself. 2012-01-21 19:14:05 Okay, while I get my stuff open again, roll call. 2012-01-21 19:14:08 Here 2012-01-21 19:14:25 Present. 2012-01-21 19:14:38 Skype is being a bitch again. 2012-01-21 19:14:57 * Anna sees if his EEE Transformer can run it 2012-01-21 19:16:02 I'm here. 2012-01-21 19:17:40 Okay, still waiting for Lian and xp194 2012-01-21 19:17:43 And Godot 2012-01-21 19:18:22 Speak of one devil. 2012-01-21 19:18:29 Where's the other one? 2012-01-21 19:18:46 Here. Dunno about xp though. 2012-01-21 19:18:57 The Righteous Devil *wailing guitars* 2012-01-21 19:24:25 So, let's all join battle now? 2012-01-21 19:25:15 I am unsure whom to stab. 2012-01-21 19:25:29 Everyone. 2012-01-21 19:25:35 You stand (or hide) facing a grim villain, wreathed in silver. A huge silvery axe in hand he does not care for your remaining life. His soldiers, beastmen, begin to advance. 2012-01-21 19:25:38 Roll Join Battle. 2012-01-21 19:25:51 !exalted 3: Join Battle! 2012-01-21 19:25:51 Anna rolled "Join Battle!": (5 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-21 19:25:59 !exalted 5 2012-01-21 19:25:59 Prince rolled (6 6 4 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-21 19:26:14 !exalted 4 2012-01-21 19:26:15 Silver rolled (8 8 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:26:44 * Jasever bides his time in hiding to strike from hiding, when the enemy Lunar has been occupied by his more obvious comrades. 2012-01-21 19:26:47 (Stunt?) 2012-01-21 19:26:57 Jasever: Stunt 2 2012-01-21 19:27:01 !exalted 7: JB 2012-01-21 19:27:01 Jasever rolled "JB": (4 6 3 7 3 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:28:08 Aeron ? Ariadne ? 2012-01-21 19:28:33 !exalted 9 2012-01-21 19:28:34 Attilla rolled (6 4 10 9 8 7 6 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 19:28:49 !Exalted 4 2012-01-21 19:28:49 Ariadne rolled (6 1 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:29:02 !exalted 6 7 1 3: Using JiVA 2012-01-21 19:29:03 Aeron rolled "Using JiVA": (2 6 8 2 7 5). Successes (TN 7) +3 = \x025\x02. 2012-01-21 19:29:10 !exalted 6m 2012-01-21 19:29:11 Attilla rolled (9 1 5 2 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:29:31 * Aeron draws his goremaul, and strides confidently to the fore of the group to take on the lunar. The blessings of Adorjan join his natural thirst for battle. 2012-01-21 19:30:03 (Stunt?) 2012-01-21 19:30:26 (Stunt 1) 2012-01-21 19:30:34 !exalted 1 2012-01-21 19:30:34 Aeron rolled (10). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:31:32 ((We are standing at the gates of some inner part of the Factory-Cathedral, yes?) 2012-01-21 19:31:43 \x02Initiative: Aeron 0, Lunar 1, Silver 5, Jasever 5, Ariadne 5, Alligatormen 5, Anna 6, Prince 6 2012-01-21 19:32:39 ((Not quite inside, but like the sort of open area that would lead to some sort of slightly deeper area, the gatormen (that are nearest) and the Lunar are slightly inside under the overhang, behind them some yards away is a sort of tent-like thing obscuring further in but probably means the 'inside' ish. 2012-01-21 19:33:38 ((Hmm, okay, walls near the Lunar?)) 2012-01-21 19:34:11 ((Well there are walls like five yards to the left and five yards to the right of the Lunar, the Alligatormen flanking him are closer, really)) 2012-01-21 19:34:26 ((Eh, good enough.)) 2012-01-21 19:34:32 ((The entrance looks very wide, possibly for the purposes of letting carts, etc. through easily)) 2012-01-21 19:35:02 Aeron marches forward, and delivers the judgment of Malfeas. The first blow, to make the traitor REEL against the wall that's withstood the Ages. The second blow, to make him FEEL as helpless as a sword on Ligier's forge, as Aeron's body expands into something huge and wicked. 2012-01-21 19:35:25 The third blow from overhead to make him \x02KNEEL\x02 before the rightful Lord of Creation now towering before him, great brass-veined bat wings slowly beating the tune of the traitor's doom. 2012-01-21 19:35:46 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 19:36:32 ((1st Malfeas on three blows, 5m each. BRR activating on the second blow, for Huge, Wings)) 2012-01-21 19:37:22 ((I'll go ahead and declare this as part of a combo including Pathetic Distraction Rebuke too)) 2012-01-21 19:37:43 ((PDV keeper.)) 2012-01-21 19:37:57 Defenses before I roll? 2012-01-21 19:38:52 ((Well, step 2 defenses.)) 2012-01-21 19:39:08 ((Parrying)) 2012-01-21 19:39:19 !exalted 19: First 2012-01-21 19:39:19 Aeron rolled "First": (4 10 7 6 10 1 10 4 3 5 5 8 4 9 1 6 7 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x0211\x02. 2012-01-21 19:39:38 ((Hit by 4)) 2012-01-21 19:40:05 ((Raw 22B piercing.)) 2012-01-21 19:40:13 !exalted 18: Second 2012-01-21 19:40:13 Aeron rolled "Second": (1 5 2 5 4 6 6 9 9 3 9 7 1 8 5 6 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 19:40:36 ((Hit by 1)) 2012-01-21 19:40:42 ((His current, pierced soak is... 20B)) 2012-01-21 19:41:02 !exalted 23: Valor channel on third 2012-01-21 19:41:02 Aeron rolled "Valor channel on third": (4 4 8 4 2 10 8 8 10 9 8 4 9 1 3 6 3 2 8 7 5 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x0212\x02. 2012-01-21 19:41:23 ((Hit by 7)) 2012-01-21 19:42:15 !exalted 8B: First and second 2012-01-21 19:42:15 Aeron rolled "First and second": (2 8 5 9 4 10 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-21 19:42:34 !exalted 7B: Third, assuming no wound penalties 2012-01-21 19:42:35 Aeron rolled "Third, assuming no wound penalties": (5 2 8 3 3 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 19:43:40 ((First and second are pinging for sure, third is hitting by 7 or possibly 8 if he has wound penalties by that point.)) 2012-01-21 19:45:01 ((He has a wound penalty by that point so one more B damage on third roll)) 2012-01-21 19:45:10 !exalted 1B 2012-01-21 19:45:11 Aeron rolled (7). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-21 19:45:17 ((Next!)) 2012-01-21 19:46:10 (need to restart, brb) 2012-01-21 19:46:24 ((Speed 5?)) 2012-01-21 19:46:31 ((Sure.)) 2012-01-21 19:46:43 \x02Initiative: Lunar 1, Aeron 5, Silver 5, Jasever 5, Ariadne 5, Alligatormen 5, Anna 6, Prince 6 2012-01-21 19:50:50 Reeling from the blows the Alligatorman-like Lunar stumbles for a moment, when suddenly bruises begin to fade more and more. Grinning, wildly his expression suddenly grows furious and a fell rage falls upon him. His axe is followed by silver contrails as he begins to fight back, him seemingly ignoring the wounds that fade faster and faster as he lashes out twice his speed unearthly for such a larg 2012-01-21 19:50:50 e creature, his silver radiance growing farther for a moment. 2012-01-21 19:51:28 ((Yeah he's regenning damage, also activating RLF, and 2nd Ex to attack Aeron twice)) 2012-01-21 19:52:35 * Aeron towers over the battle now, huge and imposing; an obvious target. "Ariadne, you know what to do." he instructs, turning to swat away the lunar's attacks with his warhammer. 2012-01-21 19:53:12 !exalted 16f 7 2 3 2012-01-21 19:53:12 Attilla rolled (4 10 7 5 5 4 6 2 3 3 2 2 1 6 8 4; 3 2 6 5 2 1 1 5 1 1 4 5 9 9 4). Successes (TN 7) +3 = \x027; 5\x02. 2012-01-21 19:53:14 (demanse is pronounced "domain"?) 2012-01-21 19:53:28 (Demesne is pronounced demeyn.) 2012-01-21 19:54:04 ((Using PDR twice, DV effectively 13+stunt, unless Emotion effects are overcome in which case 12+stunt)) 2012-01-21 19:54:05 (Demesne is pronounced WIERD WORD!) 2012-01-21 19:54:36 ((Defensive stunt? Mostly I need motes >.>)) 2012-01-21 19:55:16 ((Oh wait, also like one more success each time but that doesn't matter it seems)) 2012-01-21 19:56:02 \x02Initiative: Aeron 5, Silver 5, Jasever 5, Ariadne 5, Alligatormen 5, Anna 6, Prince 6, Lunar 7\x02 2012-01-21 19:56:08 ((Music I feel is appropriate for this fight (Boss-esque!): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4Aqj-TFCJ0&feature=related )) 2012-01-21 19:57:11 * Silver is doing a transformation sequence, please hold. ((Warform, CotSM, Speed 5, blah de blah.)) 2012-01-21 19:57:23 * Aeron awaits the outcome of Ariadne's thing before proceeding. ((Guard, will drop out on Tick 6 to do things again)) 2012-01-21 19:57:35 * Jasever comes seemingly out of nowhere, but actually just behind a shack nobody took care to pay attention to with all this commotion going on, silently, levelling a single blow at small of the Lunar's back. 2012-01-21 19:58:12 (Silver, you can roll E to conserve motes) 2012-01-21 19:58:25 ((I can?)) 2012-01-21 19:58:40 !exalted 3 2012-01-21 19:58:40 Silver rolled (3 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 19:59:37 (Using FMAE and Well-Timed Words. If I hit, we roll my Man+Temp versus his Valor. Stunt?) 2012-01-21 19:59:50 Jasever: Stunt 2 2012-01-21 20:00:07 ((Ariadne?)) 2012-01-21 20:00:35 !exalted 22: This attack ought to be unexpected, per my concealment 2012-01-21 20:00:35 Jasever rolled "This attack ought to be unexpected, per my concealment": (5 1 4 4 4 3 8 4 7 6 7 7 7 2 2 6 9 4 2 9 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 20:01:08 (1m: human, warform, spirit, 3m: everything else that's a form, Xm: everything that isn't a form will say the cost in the knack) 2012-01-21 20:01:24 (11 motes total from personal.) 2012-01-21 20:01:36 ((Anna: You are wrong, take it to OOC.)) 2012-01-21 20:01:56 (Did I hit?) 2012-01-21 20:02:01 Jasever: Succeed by 7 2012-01-21 20:02:07 Right. Roll his Valor. 2012-01-21 20:02:15 !exalted 9: ManTemp 2012-01-21 20:02:16 Jasever rolled "ManTemp": (5 7 5 8 8 10 6 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 20:02:20 !exalted 3 2012-01-21 20:02:20 Attilla rolled (6 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-21 20:02:58 Attilla: He loses 4 dice from offensive actions until he stops attacking for 3 actions. Also, my raw damage is 10B. 2012-01-21 20:03:28 ((Yeah, his soak is much higher than that but you managed to equal his hardness so I guess that goes through?)) 2012-01-21 20:03:49 I think I need to get over his Hardness to deal damage. 2012-01-21 20:04:01 Nonetheless, I hit, that's enough for this charm. 2012-01-21 20:04:35 Ariadne: Your move 2012-01-21 20:07:28 Jasever: Speed of attack? 2012-01-21 20:09:08 4. 2012-01-21 20:10:05 she reaches out with her mind trying to wrap the beligerant Lunar in an essence pattern more ancient than the ground they stood on, trying to catch and hold him, to make him little more than a silver clad pinata 2012-01-21 20:10:54 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 20:12:17 ((Alligatormen do anything exciting?)) 2012-01-21 20:12:31 ((Yeah, I'm waiting for everyone else's rolls)) 2012-01-21 20:14:20 !Exalted 17 7 1 5 2012-01-21 20:14:20 Ariadne rolled (9 4 8 9 9 8 9 6 6 3 3 9 4 2 3 9 3). Successes (TN 7) +5 = \x0213\x02. 2012-01-21 20:15:12 ((Hit by 6, raw damage?)) 2012-01-21 20:15:59 ((Ping, surely.)) 2012-01-21 20:16:06 ((He has Hardness 10)) 2012-01-21 20:17:18 ((Damage is (Essence)B, and I doubt Ariadne has Essence 5, so no damage?)) 2012-01-21 20:17:26 (right) 2012-01-21 20:17:29 ((Yeah)) 2012-01-21 20:17:54 The more immediate alligatormen advance, three strike at Aeron, two head closer to the cart attacking Ariadne and Anna, seemingly going for the 'weaker looking' people first. ((Ofc this resolves at the same time so Ariadne isn't Inactive or anything)) 2012-01-21 20:19:19 !exalted 11m: Aeron (you're still got PDV of 13 or something haven't you? I don't think this can hit) 2012-01-21 20:19:19 Attilla rolled "Aeron (you're still got PDV of 13 or something haven't you? I don't think this can hit)": (3 1 3 1 9 10 9 8 9 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 20:19:20 (I'm still in war-warform from last session) 2012-01-21 20:19:58 !exalted 9m 7 2: Anna, Ariadne respectively 2012-01-21 20:19:58 Attilla rolled "Anna, Ariadne respectively": (4 1 7 3 10 9 6 9 9; 2 1 10 2 9 9 1 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x025; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 20:20:09 (miss) 2012-01-21 20:20:18 * Aeron feels his hand move to block their blows, fueled by Malfean power. They remain, however, beneath his notice. 2012-01-21 20:20:42 ((I might as well use 1m on it.)) 2012-01-21 20:21:54 ((Stunt 1 :I)) 2012-01-21 20:23:16 (that doesn't break her pdv) 2012-01-21 20:23:44 \x02Initiative: Aeron 6, Anna 6, Prince 6, Lunar (INACTIVE) 7, Jasever 9, Silver 10, Alligatormen 11, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 11, 2012-01-21 20:24:05 "I thought someone said duel?" says Prince as he watches the melee break out. 2012-01-21 20:24:25 "It /is/ a duel. In a way." 2012-01-21 20:24:25 * Prince guards, remaining somewhat uninvolved. (Speed 3) 2012-01-21 20:24:59 * Aeron sets his feet firmly, leaving deep impressions in the ground. He unceremoniously bashes the lunar to the ground with the first swing of his hammer, and then methodically begins applying force to its ribcage, using the flattening technique he saw one of the demon smiths use when they were making his weapon. 2012-01-21 20:25:00 "He didn't say the rest of us couldn't get involved." 2012-01-21 20:25:09 *snrk* 2012-01-21 20:25:19 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 20:25:44 (How wounded does he look?) 2012-01-21 20:25:59 !exalted 14f 7 3: Bash bash bash 2012-01-21 20:25:59 Aeron rolled "Bash bash bash": (5 8 8 10 1 6 3 7 5 7 4 5 1 9; 6 1 3 8 10 2 1 10 3 9 7 9 5; 8 1 9 4 3 1 6 5 4 9 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x027; 8; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 20:26:06 ((He's taken a little bit of bashing, but he is regenerating damage)) 2012-01-21 20:26:10 ((I'm guessing that's hits by 7 8 4.)) 2012-01-21 20:26:23 ((Yes)) 2012-01-21 20:26:37 !exalted 19B: Damage 2012-01-21 20:26:37 Aeron rolled "Damage": (3 9 8 5 5 6 5 5 6 6 10 7 4 6 2 7 8 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 20:26:45 ((20B pierced soak, etc.)) 2012-01-21 20:27:05 ((20B piercing + sux damage because Huge gives +2 strength)) 2012-01-21 20:27:49 Realizing that she isn't going to get a good chance to seduce the gator-Lunar, Anna decides to keep him immobile, but living. The knees go first. 2012-01-21 20:28:31 (Activating RLF for focus) 2012-01-21 20:29:45 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 20:30:24 !exalted 7 7 1 1: (Assume called shot is -2i) 2012-01-21 20:30:24 Anna rolled "(Assume called shot is -2i)": (2 7 4 9 5 6 5). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 20:30:33 (assuming*) 2012-01-21 20:30:52 ((Hit by three, knees is what? Knock prone?)) 2012-01-21 20:31:12 (Just going for crippling actually) 2012-01-21 20:31:35 (11L, ping?) 2012-01-21 20:31:37 ((Doesn't he need to be in his last health levels for that to work? I forget.)) 2012-01-21 20:32:50 ((The blow would have to be otherwise killing.)) 2012-01-21 20:33:12 ((Yeah, ping)) 2012-01-21 20:33:18 !exalted 4L 2012-01-21 20:33:18 Anna rolled (10 6 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-21 20:33:43 ((I am confused as to this crippling business what does this mean?)) 2012-01-21 20:33:45 (Speed 5) 2012-01-21 20:34:24 ((I'm targetting the knees, trying to cripple him, I'm not expecting any actual crippling to occur)) 2012-01-21 20:35:08 ((So I don't need to continue doing called shots then?)) 2012-01-21 20:35:45 \x02Initiative: Lunar (INACTIVE) 7, Jasever 9, Prince 9, Silver 10, Alligatormen 11, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 11, Aeron 11, Anna 11, 2012-01-21 20:36:49 (BRB) 2012-01-21 20:37:27 (Does he, like, break out of the clinch? :P) 2012-01-21 20:37:38 Being struck repeatedly and sliced somewhat while being continuously grabbed by unseen power. Although his wounds are still regenerating somewhat. They are beginning to take their toll on him. He tries to escape. 2012-01-21 20:40:14 !exalted 13 7 1 2 2012-01-21 20:40:14 Attilla rolled (7 6 10 9 5 9 3 10 8 5 4 2 5). Successes (TN 7) +2 = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-21 20:40:20 ((Roll opposed, Ariadne)) 2012-01-21 20:40:40 ((What's the roll exactly?)) 2012-01-21 20:40:57 ((Opposed clinch roll)) 2012-01-21 20:41:13 * Ariadne meditates on the inevitability of his demise, and the fuitility of his struggle, wrapping her mind in this she redoubles her hold 2012-01-21 20:41:43 (back) 2012-01-21 20:43:52 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 20:45:29 !Exalted 16 7 1 2 2012-01-21 20:45:30 Ariadne rolled (8 8 5 1 6 8 10 10 2 9 3 1 1 7 9 9). Successes (TN 7) +2 = \x0213\x02. 2012-01-21 20:45:59 But he remains bound. 2012-01-21 20:46:08 \x02Initiative: Jasever 9, Prince 9, Silver 10, Alligatormen 11, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 11, Aeron 11, Anna 11, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13,\x02 2012-01-21 20:47:23 * Prince perfunctorily joins the sort of good anathema in stabbing the bad anathema. 2012-01-21 20:47:33 * Jasever sees that the Lunar is well in mind-hand, so he proceeds briskly over to the nearest attacking gatorman and kicks him in the chest. 2012-01-21 20:47:46 !exalted 15 2012-01-21 20:47:46 Prince rolled (3 6 9 2 4 9 3 1 10 9 5 2 6 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 20:47:53 Prince: Stunt 1 2012-01-21 20:47:56 !exalted 1 2012-01-21 20:47:56 Prince rolled (2). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-21 20:48:04 Jasever: Stunt 1 2012-01-21 20:48:20 21L raw (14L, hit by 7) I presume 2012-01-21 20:48:28 !exalted 15: Bam 2012-01-21 20:48:29 Jasever rolled "Bam": (1 10 7 8 3 5 6 2 5 7 1 8 7 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 20:48:50 Prince: Succeed by 7, yes, unpierced lethal soak is 28, so ping 2012-01-21 20:49:00 !exalted 2L 2012-01-21 20:49:00 Prince rolled (10 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-21 20:49:05 I did a damage! :) 2012-01-21 20:49:25 Jasever: Hit by 3 2012-01-21 20:49:47 Raw damage 9B. 2012-01-21 20:49:54 Ping for 4B. 2012-01-21 20:50:04 ((16B soak yeah)) 2012-01-21 20:50:32 ((So 2B levels since extra)) 2012-01-21 20:51:25 Prince stabs the Anathaema, getting passed all that armour to deal a glancing wound, but all sorts of wounds are going to be needed to slay such a fell beast. 2012-01-21 20:52:01 Jasever's kick staggers a gatorman, although protected by his chainmail it is not enough to stop the martial artist and he has begun to slow down from injury. 2012-01-21 20:53:30 (My attack speed is 3) 2012-01-21 20:53:44 \x02Initiative: Silver 10, Alligatormen 11, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 11, Aeron 11, Anna 11, Prince 12, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13, Jasever 13, 2012-01-21 20:54:36 * Silver finishes transforming and leaps at the Lunar, letting forth a flurry of blows against him 2012-01-21 20:54:42 (at this point it would be more effective if you guys held a pillow over his mouth) 2012-01-21 20:54:47 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 20:55:56 ((He's regenerating health levels so you'd have to be faster than that)) 2012-01-21 20:56:35 !exalted 16f 7 3: PAWNCH! 2012-01-21 20:56:35 Silver rolled "PAWNCH!": (9 7 5 5 6 2 2 10 7 7 7 7 4 5 2 6; 6 10 2 10 6 4 7 5 4 5 1 6 3 8 7; 2 2 6 2 5 2 6 6 6 6 3 4 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 7; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 20:57:37 ((Hit by 8/7/4, raw damage? I assume raw is greater than 10B? If so his unpierced B soak is huge, like... 31B)) 2012-01-21 20:57:53 ((I'm hitting for Lethal.)) 2012-01-21 20:58:02 ((28L)) 2012-01-21 20:58:12 (0B) 2012-01-21 20:59:13 ((So all ping by the looks)) 2012-01-21 20:59:29 !exalted 3l 7 3 2012-01-21 20:59:30 Silver rolled (1 6 4; 4 2 8; 10 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x020; 1; 2\x02. 2012-01-21 21:00:26 \x02Initiative: Alligatormen 11, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 11, Aeron 11, Anna 11, Prince 12, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13, Jasever 13, Silver 15, 2012-01-21 21:01:39 Taking lead from Silver's flurry, Anna continues the attack channeling her furry into multiple strikes. 2012-01-21 21:02:05 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 21:03:10 !exalted 5f 7 3 1: (Acc 11 - 3 horniness - 3 for flurry + 1 stunt) 2012-01-21 21:03:10 Anna rolled "(Acc 11 - 3 horniness - 3 for flurry + 1 stunt)": (1 6 5 8 10; 5 2 9 9; 4 8 9). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x024; 3; 3\x02. 2012-01-21 21:03:24 ((I thought you WP'd out the horniness pen)) 2012-01-21 21:03:30 (RLF lasts for 6 more actions) 2012-01-21 21:03:50 (Did I? damn, I've been applying it :/ I'm going to be pinging anyways) 2012-01-21 21:04:56 !exalted 12L: ping x 3 2012-01-21 21:04:56 Anna rolled "ping x 3": (7 2 3 4 1 2 5 6 1 9 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 21:04:59 ((Hit by 4 3 3, probably ping yeah)) 2012-01-21 21:05:16 ((I guess Hardness might be an issue)) 2012-01-21 21:05:21 ((He's Hardless 10L)) 2012-01-21 21:05:38 (Base is 8L, so long as I get 3 sux on attack I damage) 2012-01-21 21:05:48 * Aeron keeps pounding the beast's ribcage, knowing it can't keep regenerating forever. A crater is starting to form around his feet and the lunar's body. 2012-01-21 21:06:09 (Speed 5) 2012-01-21 21:06:14 (Stunt?) 2012-01-21 21:06:21 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 21:06:50 !exalted 14f 7 3: Attacks 2012-01-21 21:06:50 Aeron rolled "Attacks": (2 2 3 10 8 9 3 1 4 10 7 4 7 2; 1 2 8 8 4 3 3 7 5 4 3 6 7; 2 1 7 5 5 2 7 3 10 5 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 4; 5\x02. 2012-01-21 21:07:03 !exalted 17B: Damage total 2012-01-21 21:07:03 Aeron rolled "Damage total": (8 5 3 5 8 2 9 8 5 5 9 10 5 7 5 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x028\x02. 2012-01-21 21:07:40 "You're a tough bastard, aren't you?" he asks the thing conversationally. 2012-01-21 21:10:57 \x02Initiative: Alligatormen 11, \x1FAriadne (INACTIVE) 11\x1F, Prince 12, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13, Jasever 13, Silver 15, Anna 16, Aeron 16, 2012-01-21 21:14:47 * Ariadne continues her holding as her companions nibble the lunar to death like ducks 2012-01-21 21:15:27 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 21:17:18 !exalted 12 7 1 2 2012-01-21 21:17:19 Attilla rolled (4 9 9 1 8 7 6 7 9 1 9 4). Successes (TN 7) +2 = \x029\x02. 2012-01-21 21:17:43 !Exalted 16 7 1 2 2012-01-21 21:17:44 Ariadne rolled (10 1 6 1 7 9 2 10 8 4 4 8 7 5 4 2). Successes (TN 7) +2 = \x0211\x02. 2012-01-21 21:18:08 He struggles but \x02cannot\x02 escape the mind-hand. 2012-01-21 21:19:00 The alligatormen continue to attack, 5 more advancing in from elsewhere, ready to attack next action. Three attack Aeron, one wounded one attacks Jasever, and one attacks Ariadne. 2012-01-21 21:19:34 * Jasever parries. 2012-01-21 21:19:41 !exalted 11m: Aeron 2012-01-21 21:19:41 Attilla rolled "Aeron": (7 4 3 7 7 5 6 10 8 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-21 21:19:48 PDV 8. 2012-01-21 21:19:52 ((Just PDV 10 unless they try clinches or something.)) 2012-01-21 21:20:00 !exalted 8m: Jasever I don't think this can even oh it can I guess, possibly 2012-01-21 21:20:00 Attilla rolled "Jasever I don't think this can even oh it can I guess, possibly": (10 2 6 9 10 6 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-21 21:20:27 !exalted 9m: Ariadne (INACTIVE) 2012-01-21 21:20:27 Attilla rolled "Ariadne (INACTIVE)": (6 5 2 4 3 5 2 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 21:21:00 (Nope. It would need to exceed my DV.) 2012-01-21 21:21:30 ((Raw damage 13L, 15L assuming hit by 2, soak?)) 2012-01-21 21:22:26 (2) 2012-01-21 21:22:46 ((Right, so 15L raw damage, soak?)) 2012-01-21 21:24:06 (my lethal soak is 2 2012-01-21 21:24:34 !exalted 13L 2012-01-21 21:24:34 Attilla rolled (10 3 8 9 7 8 6 4 2 10 2 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 21:25:23 \x02Initiative: Prince 12, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13, Jasever 13, Silver 15, Anna 16, Aeron 16, Alligatormen 17, \x1FAriadne (INACTIVE) 17\x1F, 2012-01-21 21:25:39 \x02Initiative: Prince 12, Lunar (INACTIVE) 13, Jasever 13, Silver 15, Anna 16, Aeron 16, Alligatormen 17, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 17 2012-01-21 21:26:00 * Aeron forgot momentarily that not everyone is an unstoppable juggernaut. "Prince, defend her. She can't go dropping yet."" 2012-01-21 21:26:14 * Prince quickly intervenes to stop Ariadne getting stabbed to death. (Speed 5 Defend Other action, attacks targeting her have to bypass my PDV 7 first) 2012-01-21 21:26:41 * Jasever proceeds to smack the wounded gatorman (hopefully for good this time) then moves over to apply well-placed beatings to the one pestering Ariadne. 2012-01-21 21:26:52 (Stunt?) 2012-01-21 21:27:03 Jasever: Stunt 1 2012-01-21 21:27:37 !exalted 12f 7 3: Punch, punch, punch 2012-01-21 21:27:38 Jasever rolled "Punch, punch, punch": (5 7 5 8 5 9 5 10 10 9 5 7; 6 3 2 7 10 9 8 9 8 6 4; 1 9 7 4 7 10 4 3 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x029; 7; 6\x02. 2012-01-21 21:27:52 Pings for 4B. This should knock both out. 2012-01-21 21:28:41 (BRB.) 2012-01-21 21:29:58 Jasever storms over and punches out a couple of gatormen who are sprawled over by his might. 2012-01-21 21:30:02 (What's the Lunar's armor?) 2012-01-21 21:30:12 ((Superheavy Plate)) 2012-01-21 21:30:21 (Mundane?) 2012-01-21 21:30:26 ((Moonsilver)) 2012-01-21 21:30:40 ((Was the weapon a grand grimcleaver?)) 2012-01-21 21:30:50 ((Yee)) 2012-01-21 21:31:32 The Lunar tries to break out once more, but his strenght is beginning to lag, his Fury is still with him, however 2012-01-21 21:32:19 !exalted 12 7 1 2 2012-01-21 21:32:20 Attilla rolled (10 4 1 1 2 3 1 2 1 9 8 5). Successes (TN 7) +2 = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 21:32:33 Ariadne: Roll opposed 2012-01-21 21:34:20 * Ariadne is done with that whole reasonable rely on others thing, an in an overwhelming out pouring of essence seeks to crush him utterly 2012-01-21 21:35:36 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 21:36:24 !Exalted 26 2012-01-21 21:36:24 Ariadne rolled (6 1 10 5 6 5 9 10 3 3 5 9 5 5 1 1 4 9 3 9 1 1 7 6 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-21 21:37:01 ((This is just him resisting, this isn't a phase you can attack with the clinch in)) 2012-01-21 21:37:28 (I have to intentionally go iconic incase something tires ot hit me again) 2012-01-21 21:38:15 ((Well she has dex 10 and MA 5 for the purposes of these clinch rolls I think, so 15 dice can be spent on excellencies.) 2012-01-21 21:38:40 His wounds are continuing to 'slowly' heal but the sheer overwhelming force upon him is beginning to tire him out. 2012-01-21 21:39:05 \x02Initiative: Silver 15, Anna 16, Aeron 16, Alligatormen 17, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 17, Prince 17, Jasever 18, Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, 2012-01-21 21:40:52 * Silver roars, kicking up off the ground, spinning in midair and delivering a devasting double kick to Croc!Lunar's face 2012-01-21 21:41:26 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 21:41:58 !exalted 19f 7 2: FALCON KIIIIIIIICCK! 2012-01-21 21:41:58 Silver rolled "FALCON KIIIIIIIICCK!": (2 7 4 1 6 3 4 7 1 6 9 10 10 6 6 7 2 4 7; 4 3 2 3 6 6 5 5 10 3 10 3 6 6 1 2 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x029; 6\x02. 2012-01-21 21:42:21 ((Hit by 9 and 6, his lethal soak is 28L)) 2012-01-21 21:42:47 !exalted 3l 7 2: "Armour is OP, nerf plox. :-p 2012-01-21 21:42:47 Silver rolled ""Armour is OP, nerf plox. :-p": (1 3 3; 1 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x020; 0\x02. 2012-01-21 21:43:25 He shrugs it off, his tough hide and bony-plates and moonsilver armour just get in the way. 2012-01-21 21:43:36 \x02Initiative: Anna 16, Aeron 16, Alligatormen 17, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 17, Prince 17, Jasever 17, Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, Silver 20, 2012-01-21 21:43:43 (( Screw you, Painbot.)) 2012-01-21 21:43:58 (( /Screw. You./ )) 2012-01-21 21:44:16 !exalted 8f 7 3 1: Didn't feel like thinking up a stunt. 2012-01-21 21:44:16 Anna rolled "Didn't feel like thinking up a stunt.": (9 3 8 5 8 9 6 1; 10 8 2 9 1 3 6; 9 3 3 4 2 10). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x025; 5; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 21:44:33 !exalted 4l 7 3 2012-01-21 21:44:34 Anna rolled (5 4 2 8; 5 7 7 2; 10 8 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x021; 2; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 21:45:33 !exalted 6: Do I remember Magma Kraken? (3sux) 2012-01-21 21:45:33 Anna rolled "Do I remember Magma Kraken? (3sux)": (5 8 10 10 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 21:47:36 Aeron ? 2012-01-21 21:47:43 * Aeron hooks his hammer under the lunar's neck, lifts it up with nary a grunt, and swings the contraption thrice over into the Essence-forged wall before dropping it at his feet again. 2012-01-21 21:48:38 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 21:49:26 (In anticipation of my action: are the beastmen around Aeron alive?) 2012-01-21 21:50:00 ((Yes)) 2012-01-21 21:50:06 !exalted 30: Valor channel and 10m of first excellency for first attack 2012-01-21 21:50:06 Aeron rolled "Valor channel and 10m of first excellency for first attack": (2 10 3 3 3 10 4 3 1 6 2 4 1 1 4 4 5 4 6 8 7 4 2 6 7 5 5 10 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-21 21:50:22 !exalted 13f 7 2: Other two 2012-01-21 21:50:22 Aeron rolled "Other two": (8 1 7 6 1 8 2 6 10 8 1 1 10; 9 7 3 8 3 10 1 7 4 7 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 7\x02. 2012-01-21 21:50:37 !exalted 25B: Damage total 2012-01-21 21:50:37 Aeron rolled "Damage total": (3 2 9 4 5 3 8 1 5 8 1 5 4 10 5 1 1 9 4 1 10 8 8 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x029\x02. 2012-01-21 21:54:04 With staggering blows being rained down upon the Lunar, who loses promptly loses consciousness, for now, but only upon the cusp, this fight is far from over. 2012-01-21 21:54:25 \x02Initiative: Alligatormen 17, Ariadne (INACTIVE) 17, Prince 17, Jasever 17, Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, 2012-01-21 21:55:27 * Prince continues covering for Ariadne. (Speed 5 Defend Other) 2012-01-21 21:56:02 * Jasever moves over to the beastmen surrounding Aeron, and dispenses punishment. First, a kick at the leg of the nearest one, followed up by a fist to the snout on the way down. Second, a double-tap with each hand. 2012-01-21 21:56:31 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-21 21:57:01 !exalted 12: Kick 2012-01-21 21:57:01 Jasever rolled "Kick": (7 3 9 7 1 1 6 4 10 8 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 21:57:25 !exalted 11f 7 3: Punches 2012-01-21 21:57:25 Jasever rolled "Punches": (5 10 1 6 6 3 6 10 8 7 8; 8 2 9 7 1 8 6 5 4 8; 5 4 4 9 9 3 8 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x027; 5; 4\x02. 2012-01-21 21:59:40 ((How many targets?)) 2012-01-21 22:00:00 Two. 2012-01-21 22:00:10 I think all of those hit. 4B pings. 2012-01-21 22:00:19 ((Yeah)) 2012-01-21 22:00:39 Two of them go down in a flurry of Dragonblooded blows. 2012-01-21 22:01:15 \x02Initiative: Alligatormen 17, \x1FAriadne (INACTIVE) 17\x1F, Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, 2012-01-21 22:03:20 * Ariadne drops the unconscious lunar wraps herself in her Tk protection and makes use of the Z axis 2012-01-21 22:04:47 Three gatormen try to kill ariadne, another two go for prince himself, one attacks Aeron - if he wins HE WILL BE BOSS. All others lie down or are on their way 2012-01-21 22:05:40 !exalted 11m: Ariadne 2012-01-21 22:05:40 Attilla rolled "Ariadne": (7 6 3 5 5 10 1 4 7 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 22:05:55 !exalted 10m: Prince 2012-01-21 22:05:55 Attilla rolled "Prince": (6 7 4 6 8 10 8 10 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 22:06:03 (Nope, PDV 7.) 2012-01-21 22:06:03 !exalted 9m: Aeron 2012-01-21 22:06:04 Attilla rolled "Aeron": (6 1 9 1 6 3 7 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 22:06:27 Ariadne: Speed of action? 2012-01-21 22:06:47 * Aeron asks, in a voice that carries far: "Anybody want this thing alive?" 2012-01-21 22:06:57 3 dash 2012-01-21 22:07:43 \x02Initiative: \x1FLunar (INACTIVE) 19, Ariadne 20\x1F, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, 2012-01-21 22:07:44 * Anna calls out, "I'll have his seeds" 2012-01-21 22:08:04 \x02Initiative: \x1FLunar (INACTIVE) 19, Ariadne 20\x1F, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, 2012-01-21 22:08:07 "I care not for his fa- his /what?/ " 2012-01-21 22:08:15 \x02Initiative: Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, Ariadne 20\x1F, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, 2012-01-21 22:08:29 \x02Initiative: Lunar (INACTIVE) 19, Ariadne 20, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, 2012-01-21 22:09:24 "Hate to break it to you Anna, but he doesn't look much like the gardening type." 2012-01-21 22:09:43 * Anna glares at Silver 2012-01-21 22:09:55 * Silver is confused. 2012-01-21 22:10:05 "That's fine. He won't be needing his arms for that, though. Silver, come and chop them off." 2012-01-21 22:10:08 Although fallen, he awakens. STILL ANGRY for the moment, his wounds have begun to heal more. Pulling himself up he strikes at Aeron once more \x02"DIE!"\x02 it shouts, barely cogent, gripping his axe tightly. 2012-01-21 22:11:31 * Prince makes a mental note about how this is a great example of why the Wyld Hunt makes sure to confirm its kills and preferably burn the body. 2012-01-21 22:11:38 * Aeron parries with a grin, happy that he'll get some fun out of this instead of breaking an inert body. 2012-01-21 22:11:49 !Exalted 14 7 1 4 2012-01-21 22:11:49 Attilla rolled (5 1 3 4 3 7 8 3 3 6 9 9 2 9). Successes (TN 7) +4 = \x029\x02. 2012-01-21 22:11:58 ((Insufficient.)) 2012-01-21 22:12:22 ((Any defensive stunt?)) 2012-01-21 22:12:40 Silver fire \x02wreathes\x02 around him causing the symbol of a stylised silver alligator with extremely large jaws to echo forth behind him, even if he misses. 2012-01-21 22:12:42 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 22:13:02 \x02Initiative: Ariadne 20, Silver 20, Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, Lunar 25, 2012-01-21 22:13:20 "Oh /give up.../" 2012-01-21 22:14:06 * Silver launches in at Lunar, flurry punching him again. Going to through Ogre's Loving Caress on this 2012-01-21 22:14:09 *throw 2012-01-21 22:14:42 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-21 22:15:28 !exalted 16f 7 3: Punchan's 2012-01-21 22:15:28 Silver rolled "Punchan's": (2 2 7 10 8 7 3 2 9 5 2 6 4 9 5 8; 10 3 9 1 7 8 3 3 5 1 5 4 2 10 10; 5 3 8 5 6 4 10 8 5 3 8 8 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 9; 6\x02. 2012-01-21 22:15:42 * Ariadne continues with her valor 1 action of Flying up 2012-01-21 22:15:58 ((Hit by 3, 4, 2)) 2012-01-21 22:16:39 !exalted 3 7 3: Would be L but Charms! 2012-01-21 22:16:39 Silver rolled "Would be L but Charms!": (5 10 10; 10 10 1; 2 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x024; 4; 1\x02. 2012-01-21 22:18:11 With those three strikes the figure goes crashing down, his essence still burning about him but he has definitely left consciousnessville. His extraordinary toughness has saved him from certain death, lucky for him. 2012-01-21 22:18:39 \x02Initiative: Anna 21, Aeron 21, Jasever 21, Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, Ariadne 23, Lunar (INACTIVE) 25, Silver 25, 2012-01-21 22:18:49 * Silver cracks her fingers, looking /dangerous/ 2012-01-21 22:19:05 (How many beastmen around?) 2012-01-21 22:19:19 (( Silver: Make ChaPres)) 2012-01-21 22:19:31 !exalted 6 2012-01-21 22:19:31 Silver rolled (3 7 5 4 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 22:19:37 "Mmm. At last the tiger shows her fury, I thought you'd gone weak on me." 2012-01-21 22:20:03 Jasever: Six, one near Aeron, five near Prince 2012-01-21 22:20:14 ((Is this the point where Crippling can be applied?)) 2012-01-21 22:21:20 * Silver snorts. 2012-01-21 22:21:21 * Jasever finishes off the last one attacking Aeron with two swift punches, then springs away to aid Prince, by way of applying a flying kick no a beastman's head. 2012-01-21 22:21:35 ((Not quite, if you would Kill them, instead you get a choice to cripple them)) 2012-01-21 22:22:05 ((Right. Is the penalty -1 external to get this choice?)) 2012-01-21 22:22:27 (Stunt?) 2012-01-21 22:22:50 Jasever: Stunt 1 2012-01-21 22:22:51 "What just because he'd gotten lucky a few times?" 2012-01-21 22:23:20 !exalted 12f 7 2: Punches 2012-01-21 22:23:20 Jasever rolled "Punches": (5 9 2 1 7 9 6 1 4 7 10 4; 4 8 4 5 6 9 6 5 1 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x026; 2\x02. 2012-01-21 22:23:39 !exalted 9: Kick 2012-01-21 22:23:39 Jasever rolled "Kick": (5 3 5 3 7 9 8 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 22:23:47 ((Justice!)) 2012-01-21 22:24:13 (No.) 2012-01-21 22:24:23 (( )-: )) 2012-01-21 22:24:24 (( hit by 3, miss, miss)) 2012-01-21 22:24:31 !exalted 8f 7 3 1: Will apply damage to crippling if possible. 2012-01-21 22:24:31 Anna rolled "Will apply damage to crippling if possible.": (6 4 1 9 9 1 9 9; 8 4 8 7 1 10 6; 10 1 7 2 8 10). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x025; 6; 7\x02. 2012-01-21 22:24:45 4B ping, then. 2012-01-21 22:25:13 !exalted 4L 7 3: Applying damage to crippling if possible 2012-01-21 22:25:14 Anna rolled "Applying damage to crippling if possible": (6 3 4 5; 7 7 2 3; 4 4 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x020; 2; 2\x02. 2012-01-21 22:26:07 * Aeron returns to his task, this time pinning the Lunar's body to the ground and repeatedly striking its elbows until something breaks and he can rip off what remains with sheer strength. 2012-01-21 22:26:38 The Alligatorman is driven back by the blow of the punch but manages to deflect the other, his comrade is similar in his blocking attempts 2012-01-21 22:26:47 "Is that really necessary?" 2012-01-21 22:27:04 Aeron: Stunt 2 2012-01-21 22:27:42 "He'll be a nuisance while he can wield weapons. Your kind heals too damn fast. You can slice them off if you like, it might be cleaner." 2012-01-21 22:27:53 !exalted 14f 7 3: Bash bash bash 2012-01-21 22:27:53 Aeron rolled "Bash bash bash": (2 3 10 1 10 7 5 2 3 4 5 8 6 10; 7 4 1 10 10 7 5 3 7 1 2 3 5; 10 1 7 3 3 5 3 4 4 3 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 7; 3\x02. 2012-01-21 22:28:16 !exalted 18B: Damage 2012-01-21 22:28:16 Aeron rolled "Damage": (9 2 8 10 10 2 1 6 2 6 10 10 1 5 10 4 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 22:29:51 Battering the unconscious body it grows closer and closer to death BUT NOT QUITE. 2012-01-21 22:30:08 (I was speed 5 BTW) 2012-01-21 22:30:44 \x02Initiative: Prince 22, Alligatormen 23, Ariadne 23, Jasever 25, Lunar (INACTIVE) 25, Silver 25, Anna 26, Aeron 26, 2012-01-21 22:30:54 ((Hmm actually take one or two off that or so, I forgot to take the penalty.) 2012-01-21 22:30:55 "But you seem to be having so much fun." 2012-01-21 22:31:34 "This is butcher's work, anyone could do it. It ain't fun." 2012-01-21 22:32:11 "I stand corrected then. Poor you." 2012-01-21 22:33:06 * Prince stabs the nearest beastman? 2012-01-21 22:33:11 !exalted 15 2012-01-21 22:33:11 Prince rolled (3 4 5 1 3 4 8 9 6 8 3 4 8 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-21 22:33:24 ((Hit by 2)) 2012-01-21 22:33:45 ((Lethal soak is 10L)) 2012-01-21 22:35:55 !exalted 6L 2012-01-21 22:35:56 Prince rolled (2 8 2 6 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 22:36:22 Prince \x02wounds\x02 the beastman, but does not down it, sadly. 2012-01-21 22:36:39 \x02Initiative: Alligatormen 23, Ariadne 23, Jasever 25, Lunar (INACTIVE) 25, Silver 25, Prince 25, Anna 26, Aeron 26, 2012-01-21 22:38:03 (I have 3-4 actions with RLF left, lost count, sorry :/) 2012-01-21 22:38:18 * Aeron gets a glint in his eye. "'course, we could make it fun. Do you dance?" 2012-01-21 22:38:56 (Going by ticks I have 4 left) 2012-01-21 22:39:02 ((I think... 4)) 2012-01-21 22:39:17 "Not really." 2012-01-21 22:41:41 * Ariadne halts watching keeping her defenses up 2012-01-21 22:41:42 "I'll teach you. I was taught by the best. Way I figure it, if you want to get some back at him, doing a jig on his body in full armor, with the occasional stop to stab him, ain't a bad way to do it." 2012-01-21 22:42:25 !exalted 3m 2012-01-21 22:42:25 Attilla rolled (3 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-21 22:42:54 The alligatormen continue their assault, more of them appearing, but they have begun to be less... at ease, their boss is down but they must avenge him, for now. However their spirit might break any time soon, especially if people try to break it. 2012-01-21 22:43:24 "He's unconcious, probably soon to be dead, and by the time I'm done here, everything he made on the toil of enslaved innocents will be no more. That's enough for me." 2012-01-21 22:43:36 Five attack prince (including the wounded one), one (woundedly) attack Jasever. 2012-01-21 22:44:00 PDV 6 2012-01-21 22:44:16 !exalted 11mf: Prince 2012-01-21 22:44:16 Attilla rolled "Prince": (8 8 8 5 6 4 10 10 9 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-21 22:44:45 !exalted 10m: Prince 2012-01-21 22:44:46 Attilla rolled "Prince": (2 8 9 8 10 6 1 9 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 22:44:59 !exalted 8m: Jasever 2012-01-21 22:44:59 Attilla rolled "Jasever": (7 2 8 6 5 2 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 22:45:05 They are unsuccessful however. 2012-01-21 22:45:05 "Exceptin' of course all those women who'll bear his brood's children. That'll stay." 2012-01-21 22:45:34 \x02Initiative: Jasever 25, Lunar (INACTIVE) 25, Silver 25, Prince 25, Anna 26, Aeron 26, Ariadne 26, Alligatormen 29, 2012-01-21 22:46:00 (Can I do a PerOcc roll or something to gauge his Essence level relative to mine?) 2012-01-21 22:46:47 "Cut it out already." says Prince, stabbing at another of the beastmen. "You've lost, we're going to reorganize this place." 2012-01-21 22:47:17 * Jasever backhands the beastman who attacked him. 2012-01-21 22:47:18 ((It might be possible, given his anima still being on and him being the same kind of Exalt, but it will be difficult)) 2012-01-21 22:47:24 !exalted 14 2012-01-21 22:47:24 Jasever rolled (8 4 5 9 3 3 3 7 3 7 7 8 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-21 22:47:34 (don't you have a charm for that?) 2012-01-21 22:47:38 4B ping, goodbye! 2012-01-21 22:47:39 ((Hit by 4)) 2012-01-21 22:47:42 (Nope) 2012-01-21 22:48:05 * Silver stands there, a flicker of uncertainty flashing across her face. 2012-01-21 22:48:26 !exalted 15: Stab 2012-01-21 22:48:27 Prince rolled "Stab": (9 4 1 2 8 2 1 6 3 4 6 1 8 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-21 22:48:52 !exalted 5L 2012-01-21 22:48:53 Prince rolled (2 4 5 9 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-21 22:48:53 * Silver growls under her breath and attacks the Lunar again 2012-01-21 22:49:14 "Nothing wrong with a little bit of cruel and unusual punishment. You need a rep when dealing with the bad ones." 2012-01-21 22:49:14 Jasever punches out a gatorman, Prince kills one. 2012-01-21 22:49:59 * Silver is aiming for crippling, slashing at the Lunar's arms with her claws 2012-01-21 22:50:52 !Exalted 18f 7 3 -1: 2012-01-21 22:50:53 Silver rolled "": (3 1 2 5 3 6 1 8 5 7 2 3 7 8 4 2 6 1; 6 1 8 5 4 2 5 7 7 6 9 9 10 10 8 7 10; 1 6 10 1 1 5 10 6 2 9 6 3 8 2 8 3). Successes (TN 7) -1 = \x023; 12; 6\x02. 2012-01-21 22:51:30 ((all ping)) 2012-01-21 22:51:56 !exalted 3l 7 3 2012-01-21 22:51:56 Silver rolled (8 4 6; 5 9 10; 4 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x021; 2; 1\x02. 2012-01-21 22:53:01 \x02Initiative: Lunar (INACTIVE) 25, Anna 26, Aeron 26, Ariadne 26, Prince 28, Alligatormen 29, Jasever 29, Silver 30,\x02 2012-01-21 22:53:22 Silver strikes viciously at the Lunar but does not managed to quite maim him yet, but she was very close. VERY close. 2012-01-21 22:56:14 * Aeron sets two greataxes from fallen gatormen into the wedges in the lunar's armor, picking spots near the elbows. Then he drives them in and through to the other side with his hammer. 2012-01-21 22:57:03 As though acknowledging that everything was going wrong, suddenly the body shifts. But not by its own power, suddenly its own silver light is eclipsed by a shifting silvery prismatic light, shifting between bright silver and dark blue and purple shadow with other colours flickering through it. His body is suddenly lifted up off of the ground, the figure's face and features are shrouded by this lig 2012-01-21 22:57:04 ht but you can vaguely discern many legs beneath it. Without a word it turns and runs at abnormally fast speed, its gait bizarre as it makes off with the body its essence burning about it brightly, past everyone, through the tent-like clothen entrance to the manse and out of sight. 2012-01-21 22:57:33 ((How fast per tick?)) 2012-01-21 22:58:13 Anna lets out a deep howl of frustration. 2012-01-21 22:58:55 ((31)) 2012-01-21 23:00:39 \x02Initiative: Anna 26, Aeron 26, Ariadne 26, Prince 28, Alligatormen 29, Jasever 29, Silver 30,\x02 2012-01-21 23:00:48 ? 2012-01-21 23:00:48 ((Okay. Is the manse big enough to fit me while I'm Huge and with wings?)) 2012-01-21 23:00:57 (( FearMeForIAmPink: We're in a game)) 2012-01-21 23:01:00 Aeron: Yes 2012-01-21 23:01:10 PerAware everyone 2012-01-21 23:01:13 * Silver growls and charges in after the Lunar-thingy-whateveritisnow 2012-01-21 23:01:18 !exalted 2 2012-01-21 23:01:18 Anna rolled (6 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-21 23:01:19 ((Ah, fair do's, my apologies. /me settles back with popcorn)) 2012-01-21 23:01:21 !Exalted 4 2012-01-21 23:01:22 Silver rolled (4 9 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 23:02:23 Howling with frustration and lust, Anna decides that her day isn't the only one that's going to end sourly. She rushes at the nearest gatorman. 2012-01-21 23:02:37 !exalted 5: PA 2012-01-21 23:02:37 Jasever rolled "PA": (4 3 5 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 23:03:35 (( brb )) 2012-01-21 23:03:45 * Aeron charges after Silver, great wings beating furiously as he moves to intercept and drop the fugitive. On the way he extends a shielded hand for Silver to hang on to if she can't keep up. 2012-01-21 23:04:13 ((I do 26+stunt per tick)) 2012-01-21 23:04:29 ((Calculating...)) 2012-01-21 23:05:00 ((Possibly 26+stuntx2, there is a doubling involved) 2012-01-21 23:05:40 ((Anyone else going to PA?)) 2012-01-21 23:05:44 (So wether you keep up or not is up to the ST giving you a +3 stunt) 2012-01-21 23:05:48 Anna: Stunt 2 2012-01-21 23:06:07 Aeron: Stunt 2 2012-01-21 23:06:21 * Silver takes Aeron's hand if that's faster 2012-01-21 23:06:32 (I nom on WP) 2012-01-21 23:07:02 !exalted 5: PerAwa? 2012-01-21 23:07:02 Aeron rolled "PerAwa?": (1 9 9 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-21 23:07:13 !exalted 13 7 1 1: STABSTAB! 2012-01-21 23:07:14 Anna rolled "STABSTAB!": (9 7 2 8 3 4 6 5 2 10 8 1 8). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x028\x02. 2012-01-21 23:07:16 ((Also 2 dice more if the same stunt applies 2012-01-21 23:07:28 ((Nah that was to something else)) 2012-01-21 23:07:40 !exalted 5: PA 2012-01-21 23:07:41 Prince rolled "PA": (10 7 9 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-21 23:07:46 * Jasever decides that he isn't going to catch up, so he assesses the situation where he is. Anything unusual going on wrt the slaves and camp and all? 2012-01-21 23:08:10 Anna: Not quite, the peculiarities of tick combat favor me since I'm flurrying a dash and a Speed 5 action. Possibly. 2012-01-21 23:08:15 Silver, Jasever: You hear the tinkling of glass (most likely shattering), very shortly after the beshadowed, many-limbed creature left with the Lunar. 2012-01-21 23:09:07 Prince, Aeron: You not only hear this tinkling/shattering, you hear a final syllable said by someone who wasn't one of the two that entered you believe, plus you smelled a very brief but very notable smell of... ashes, a brief gust just before the shatter. 2012-01-21 23:09:34 Anna: You didn't notice anything, your lust overwhelmed you, likely. 2012-01-21 23:09:47 Anna: Also hit by 4 2012-01-21 23:09:54 Anna: Soak 10L 2012-01-21 23:09:55 (13L) 2012-01-21 23:10:06 !exalted 4L: PING! 2012-01-21 23:10:07 Anna rolled "PING!": (7 5 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 23:10:15 (Oh right, extras, nm) 2012-01-21 23:10:18 ((These are extras though, you just simply take one third of the dmg and round up)) 2012-01-21 23:10:43 Anna wounds the Gatorman with ferocity in her. Make ChaPres 2012-01-21 23:11:07 !exatled 4 ChaPres 2012-01-21 23:11:12 !exalted 4 ChaPres 2012-01-21 23:11:12 Anna rolled (7 10 8 4). Successes (TN 1) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-21 23:11:45 * Prince presumably notices the slaves about now, and goes to start freeing people? 2012-01-21 23:12:38 !exalted 3m 2012-01-21 23:12:38 Attilla rolled (7 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-21 23:12:47 With that, the gatormen break and run, their leader being pulled away, and terrifying Exalts running amok. 2012-01-21 23:13:18 ((The manse is empty?)) 2012-01-21 23:14:11 Aeron: You move swiftly past the curtain and into the deeper parts of the manse, coming upon a large, golden, very damaged-looking gate, chains are hanging limply off it, broken in places it, it appears as though it was once locked, but is no longer. A big mirror stands to one side, or stood. It now leans against a wall, shattered and broken, blood dripping from it. There is no sign of the Lunar o 2012-01-21 23:14:11 r his rescuer. 2012-01-21 23:15:17 Prince: Yes indeed, you do notice the poor unfortunates who have been shackled up in this place, they are in wooden cages all abouts, though slightly farther away than the immediate, there are a lot of them and they look physically hurt in various ways, not having been treated well. 2012-01-21 23:15:55 "... Maybe they used this to escape?" 2012-01-21 23:16:05 * Jasever aids Prince in organizing this place. 2012-01-21 23:16:08 * Aeron kicks the gate open properly to see where it leads. 2012-01-21 23:16:24 Jasever: The slaves appear... enslaved... really. They are in cages about, you assess quickly that the male slaves are used for labour, the female ones for less... salubrious uses. Having many noticed the great battle that took place, many have been shouting out to you, your saviours. 2012-01-21 23:16:56 (Our saviors?) 2012-01-21 23:17:03 *Thier, I'm guessing 2012-01-21 23:17:45 "Probably." 2012-01-21 23:18:04 * Jasever methodically frees them. 2012-01-21 23:18:32 Aeron: You kick past the golden gate, which feels hard, but it is not locked and swings open upon its hinged. Inside is a huge, dimly lit hall, as you enter several globes light up with golden radiance, machinery starts to clack and a crystalline cacophany enters the room, before syllables begin to ring out. ((What langs do Aeron and Silver know?)) 2012-01-21 23:18:58 ((Rivertongue.)) 2012-01-21 23:19:29 ((Riverspeak (or tongue or whatever) and Airtongue.)) 2012-01-21 23:20:03 * Ariadne evnetually lands after being 100 percent sure of no more attacking 2012-01-21 23:21:26 ((Okay)) 2012-01-21 23:22:24 Ar Dar tha Ithethilal Shith! Pathtath Kheshath en Ritha! Pathath... 2012-01-21 23:22:40 (that is:) 2012-01-21 23:22:42 "Ar Dar tha Ithethilal Shith! Pathtath Kheshath en Ritha! Pathath..." 2012-01-21 23:22:56 There is a much louder grinding noise and crystalline cacophany before eventually it speaks once more. 2012-01-21 23:23:04 ((Can't have any typos in your gibberish! :P)) 2012-01-21 23:23:07 "... Ithev Sharathath Ashatha Ishal" 2012-01-21 23:23:13 "... You ever get the feeling you're jumped in over your head?" 2012-01-21 23:23:19 It does not exclaim the final part. 2012-01-21 23:23:34 "Nope." 2012-01-21 23:23:56 "They don't seem to be here, you want to keep looking? If not I'm gonna go and round up the gatormen." 2012-01-21 23:24:29 "Nah. Let's send in the intellectual types to take a look though." 2012-01-21 23:24:33 * Prince would like a bit of a conversation with the Lunars in the party afterwards 2012-01-21 23:24:36 * Ariadne eventually headst woards the manse nnow that her profound fear of death has been overcome 2012-01-21 23:25:09 * Aeron races back out of the manse, dropping Silver on the way. 2012-01-21 23:25:23 ((Any deathtraps triggering before we get out?)) 2012-01-21 23:25:30 This big room appears to have stairs leading off in various directions and is dominated by some sort of central pillar, with steps leading up to a part of it, which is dominated by strange devices. At the opposite end of the hall lies a deep pit, which is surrounded by carts. Near the top of the room is some sort of trap-door-like.. thing above a cart which is atop a platform and has metal walkway 2012-01-21 23:25:30 s leading off from it slowly leading down to the floor. Solar imagery is emblazoned everywhere, but scarred. 2012-01-21 23:25:48 Aeron: No. 2012-01-21 23:26:25 After cooling down by violently piercing a few more gatormen, Anna decides to set her eyes on Prince. Transforming into a more human form, "Prince! It's so noble of you to have released all of those prisoners, doing all of that in your armor just makes you look dashing." 2012-01-21 23:26:39 ((Oh, and what time is it IC? Evening yet?)) 2012-01-21 23:26:52 * Silver goes over to Jasever and Prince upon being dropped of and attempts to explain what they witnessed inside to them, complete with attempting to replicate the syllables she heard 2012-01-21 23:26:55 ((It is afternoon)) 2012-01-21 23:26:58 * Prince appreciates the attention. :D 2012-01-21 23:27:35 * Aeron drops off Silver at the entrance and launches himself into the sky, where he hovers, nine feet of Infernal glory bathing his surroundings in a green light. 2012-01-21 23:27:46 ((Are there still gatormen present?)) 2012-01-21 23:28:03 Aeron: Somewhat but those that haven't immediately fled are trying to loot stuff before leaving farther 2012-01-21 23:28:05 * Jasever relates that he does not know foreign languages. 2012-01-21 23:28:08 Beaming, "I bet you're all tense and in /dire/ need of something to release all of that stress." 2012-01-21 23:28:19 * Silver :-/ 's 2012-01-21 23:29:00 * Prince knows High Realm, Low Realm and Rivertongue. Any applicable? 2012-01-21 23:29:07 Ariadne: Wounded, you make your way there, past the curtain that looks really quite shabby, made of leathers and likely a new addition given your... knowledge. Inside stands a great, orichalcum gate, scarred and pitted, not like it used to be, its great lock broken. Make a PerAware Standing near it is a shoddy, silvery mirror that appears to have shattered and become bloody. Hmm. 2012-01-21 23:29:29 * Anna didn't assign languages yet, with Ling 1, she probably just has Rivertounge. 2012-01-21 23:29:30 * Aeron clears his throat and bellows out: \x02ATTENTION!\x02 Every beastman to gather beneath this spot in five minutes, if you don't show you die!" 2012-01-21 23:29:42 Aeron: ChaPres 2012-01-21 23:29:49 ((ChaPerf surely?)) 2012-01-21 23:29:53 ((Oh right, yeah)) 2012-01-21 23:29:55 ((ChaPerf)) 2012-01-21 23:30:38 !exalted 20: ChaPerfMalfeas 2012-01-21 23:30:38 Aeron rolled "ChaPerfMalfeas": (8 3 3 3 5 10 5 6 1 10 3 10 5 10 9 9 6 6 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x0211\x02. 2012-01-21 23:30:53 !Exalted 1 7 1 1 2012-01-21 23:30:53 Ariadne rolled (7). Successes (TN 7) +1 = \x022\x02. 2012-01-21 23:31:25 ((bonus success? one die?)) 2012-01-21 23:32:15 * Aeron sets about hunting down and killing any beastman who dares to disobey, while waiting for them to gather. 2012-01-21 23:32:17 Ariadne: You notice that although there are broken jade chains hidden at the base, which were attached to a jade lock, it looks as though someone had locked this place up after breaking the main lock, and someone had broken through afterwards. 2012-01-21 23:32:43 (How is the slave freeing and organizing coming along?) 2012-01-21 23:32:47 Aeron: The stradlers promptly gather, overwhelmed by your sheer, terrible, awesome, demeanor. 2012-01-21 23:32:58 "Anna... I hesitate to ask, but does that ring a bell for you at all?" 2012-01-21 23:33:09 Jasever: Quite well, with excellent speed and diligence you estimate about half of them are done by now, now for the other half of the camp. There are quite a few people there. 2012-01-21 23:33:35 * Anna shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry" 2012-01-21 23:33:53 "Right..." 2012-01-21 23:33:54 * Ariadne sighs and consults one of the voices in her head for the possibility of the placing having some sort of super first age medicial artifact built in.. 2012-01-21 23:34:11 * Silver rubs her snout/nose/whatever 2012-01-21 23:34:31 "Why do I get the feeling we've got something here that none of us know how to work?" 2012-01-21 23:34:43 Aeron: Well, as fast as they can under their bulky armour and lack of general dexterity 2012-01-21 23:34:45 * Prince queues up activities. Freeing and organizing slaves; Anna; a long talk with Lunars. 2012-01-21 23:34:59 * Aeron flies down to the others. He asks each briskly until someone says yes: "Are you good at telling when people lie?" 2012-01-21 23:35:12 "Nope." 2012-01-21 23:35:17 (You know you can do #2 and #3 at the same time right?) 2012-01-21 23:35:57 Ariadne: Is this a Past Life roll? 2012-01-21 23:36:03 * Anna continues to flirt with Prince, who is being annoyingly dense at the moment, so she helps him with the slaves for now. 2012-01-21 23:36:19 (its whatever roll you think is apporpirate plus past life) 2012-01-21 23:36:34 (I'm not dense, I'm delaying. :p) 2012-01-21 23:36:34 ((Who here has high PerInv, in other words?)) 2012-01-21 23:36:37 * Silver helps with the slaves too, not dropping out of warform. 2012-01-21 23:36:48 <-- PerInv 5 2012-01-21 23:36:53 (Some people just have charms that let them know) 2012-01-21 23:37:05 ((Yes, anyone want to admit to it?)) 2012-01-21 23:37:12 (Silver: What's lying?) 2012-01-21 23:37:41 "Decent." 2012-01-21 23:37:49 (Adri's kind of focused on the fact that she's close enough to death that a house cat could finish her off) 2012-01-21 23:38:03 ((Does she know about Prince's 'lay on hands'? :V)) 2012-01-21 23:38:40 "Good. I'd like you to help me judge the gatormen. It's a simple task: I will ask them if they raped anyone here. If they did not, they can join my army. If not, I kill them." 2012-01-21 23:39:02 ((would anyone? he's never shown it) 2012-01-21 23:39:16 ((We saw him patch up bandits, I believe.)) 2012-01-21 23:39:24 ((But she wasn't there for that)) 2012-01-21 23:39:28 ((Maybe you weren't there for- yeah)) 2012-01-21 23:39:29 ((This was before Ariadne showed up)) 2012-01-21 23:40:00 "I like this plan." 2012-01-21 23:40:05 Ariadne: Int + Med or Lore 2012-01-21 23:40:09 ((Plus Past Life)) 2012-01-21 23:40:20 "You may also need to go look at Ariadne. I think I saw her take a big hit in the fighting." 2012-01-21 23:40:36 "Right, I can do that first and leave her to get better." 2012-01-21 23:40:42 !Exalted 10 2012-01-21 23:40:42 Ariadne rolled (7 9 1 9 6 10 10 7 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-21 23:40:56 "Ariadne? Can you find somewhere comfortable to settle in for a bit?" 2012-01-21 23:41:10 "... Where is she, anyway?" 2012-01-21 23:41:33 (She's insid the manse looking around basically went in after you went out) 2012-01-21 23:41:42 ((How many gatormen were there needing judgment?)) 2012-01-21 23:41:45 "Ariadne?" calls Prince some more. 2012-01-21 23:41:52 (Yes, I know that, Silver doesn't.) 2012-01-21 23:42:30 ((Who saw her go inside? I think... Silver may have?)) 2012-01-21 23:43:24 "Maybe she went inside?" 2012-01-21 23:43:36 * Prince looks at Anna. "This should only take a minute or two to start." 2012-01-21 23:43:44 * Prince heads to look for Ariadne. 2012-01-21 23:43:58 * Silver turns to Anna. "You okay?" 2012-01-21 23:44:59 "Just really hot right now." 2012-01-21 23:45:01 Ariadne: Everything goes dark, and something else... someone else begins to do the things you do. 2012-01-21 23:45:21 "... It's not that warm?" 2012-01-21 23:45:34 * Jasever continues working. 2012-01-21 23:45:52 Prince: Heading past the leather curtain you find the room with the golden gate and the broken, bloody mirror 2012-01-21 23:46:02 Prince: Ariadne is here. 2012-01-21 23:46:15 "I'll be fine shortly, provided Prince stops being dense." 2012-01-21 23:46:36 "Ariadne? Can you sit down somewhere for a bit?" 2012-01-21 23:46:49 "What's he got to do with you being hot? Jasever's the one that sprouts fire every now and then" 2012-01-21 23:47:54 * Jasever does not comment, even if he is in range to hear. 2012-01-21 23:48:26 Attilla: How many gatormen left here? 2012-01-21 23:48:27 "you don't need to both yourself, I can find my way around just fine" 2012-01-21 23:49:20 * Silver 's brow furrows, then realisation dawns. 2012-01-21 23:49:24 "Let's just say someone stole my cool, and Prince can give it back", Anna grins. 2012-01-21 23:49:24 "I'm bothering because I care. You should sit down somewhere comfortable and let me fix the hits you took." 2012-01-21 23:49:41 " /Oh./ " 2012-01-21 23:49:53 Aeron: About... 50 gatormen remain. 2012-01-21 23:50:05 "... Right. Um..." 2012-01-21 23:50:27 * Aeron walks in on Silver and Anna! 2012-01-21 23:51:01 "... Well... try and keep it somewhere private? We kinda have enough work to do without distractions, and.. umm... 2012-01-21 23:51:24 *Yes, the 9ft tall tigerwoman is looking rather embarrased.* 2012-01-21 23:51:49 (Your fun is blushing?) 2012-01-21 23:51:52 *fur 2012-01-21 23:52:26 !exalted 4: mote cost from last transform reduction 2012-01-21 23:52:27 Anna rolled "mote cost from last transform reduction": (10 3 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-21 23:52:59 "I can solve this, I know my way around" 2012-01-21 23:53:28 "Any sign of the escaped Lunar?" 2012-01-21 23:53:35 "Nothing." 2012-01-21 23:53:39 "Well, come back later if you want medical attention." 2012-01-21 23:53:44 (I'm putting my series of eye-drops in, I'll be slow to respond for a bit 2012-01-21 23:53:44 * Prince heads out again to find Anna. 2012-01-21 23:54:14 "Right. If you see Prince, tell him to get out there right now. Mass executions are better done fast." 2012-01-21 23:54:53 * Silver pokes Aeron's wing "What's this, anyway?" 2012-01-21 23:55:01 *What's with 2012-01-21 23:55:06 * Ariadne limps off deeper into the area 2012-01-21 23:55:07 "How's the dashing Prince doing?" 2012-01-21 23:55:26 "Very well, thank you." says Prince and blows Anna a kiss. 2012-01-21 23:55:56 Ariadne: What languages do you know? 2012-01-21 23:56:04 "That fight was sure exciting wasn't it?" She leans against him. 2012-01-21 23:56:21 "Prince?" 2012-01-21 23:56:26 * Aeron thinks of how to explain it. "Basically, I didn't feel like being so limited in form any more. So my body obeyed." 2012-01-21 23:56:46 "Oh, it certainly was. But you'll have to wait a little more on the cleanup here. Business before pleasure, you know." 2012-01-21 23:56:58 * Prince grins infuriatingly and heads for Aeron. 2012-01-21 23:56:59 * Silver raises an eyebrow at Aeron. 2012-01-21 23:57:06 "It'll go away once the essence stops flowing so hard, I think." 2012-01-21 23:57:20 Anna begins growling. 2012-01-21 23:57:24 "Fair enough. 2012-01-21 23:57:26 ((And it seems my specialty applies, so I have effective Per+Inv 8 here.)) 2012-01-21 23:57:35 * Silver puts a hand on Anna's shoulder. 2012-01-21 23:57:43 "Prince, get your ass out there! This is a matter of life and death, you can cuddle with her afterwards!" 2012-01-21 23:57:51 "In time. There's work to be done first." 2012-01-21 23:57:59 "That's what I just said!" 2012-01-21 23:58:25 "Or do you need dunking in the well to cool down a bit? :-p " 2012-01-21 23:58:47 "Good. Let's go." 2012-01-21 23:58:52 Ariadne: You enter to a mechanical call of "ALL HAIL THE UNCONQUERED SUN! GREETINGS *mechanical grinding and crystalline clinking* UNKNOWN MALFEAN ESSENCE USER." 2012-01-21 23:59:05 It is in Old Realm. 2012-01-21 23:59:53 (I actually have to go now) 2012-01-21 23:59:57 Attilla: Do you want me to roll or are you going to assume some kind of PerInv DV? 2012-01-22 00:00:37 Prince: Probably a good idea, make up a PerInv DV it'll make things smoother. 2012-01-22 00:01:03 4 (Per 3, Inv 2, spec 3) 2012-01-22 00:02:20 * Aeron turns to Silver. "I got an annoying duty to fulfill. You should come watch, you might learn something." 2012-01-22 00:02:45 * Aeron is looking a lot more irritable than usual. 2012-01-22 00:02:51 * Aeron does not disguise this at all. 2012-01-22 00:02:56 "What's the matter?" 2012-01-22 00:03:15 "Dealing with the beasts who either raped or didn't rape those women." 2012-01-22 00:03:18 she continues limping lookng for something that she can do her self rather than force some poor down trodden automoton into actin 2012-01-22 00:04:07 "Not your style?" 2012-01-22 00:04:16 Ariadne: Well it's just as well as you ignore the main room and begin heading deeper into the complex, because any automatons you come across are... destroyed. Long gone. Everything seems to be ruined in here, not like the first time you were here at all. Something's gone wrong, but with this... the way dust has gathered and so on... this happened a long time ago. 2012-01-22 00:04:49 "People who need killing, and I have to wait with taking them down because I don't know if they're lying or not." 2012-01-22 00:05:22 "Ah. So less with the fact that they could be rapists and more that you have to hold off on killing them for a bit." 2012-01-22 00:06:30 Ariadne: You pass a couple of locations where you swear you saw an appropriate kit or device that would have helped you before but alas they are gone, or if you do find them, wrecked with possibly an ancient dusting of what was once likely dried blood but long ago degenerated into much less than that, the only thing not destroying it being the lack of the elements. 2012-01-22 00:07:06 "Like I said, people who need killing. There's fewer than you'd think, and it pisses me off when I need to let them live too long." 2012-01-22 00:07:36 (nm) 2012-01-22 00:07:45 ((?)) 2012-01-22 00:07:50 ((NN or NM?)) 2012-01-22 00:08:18 (nevermind, D&D isn't happening) 2012-01-22 00:08:26 ((Ah.)) 2012-01-22 00:08:45 * Ariadne continues limping along 2012-01-22 00:08:55 * Anna goes to investigate the manse, seeing if she would be able to operate the machinery. 2012-01-22 00:08:56 "Actually, I think it ain't that. I just need to play executioner and I want to get it over with." 2012-01-22 00:09:11 "... Really?" 2012-01-22 00:09:43 * Silver 's expression softens a little. 2012-01-22 00:10:02 Ariadne: At this you realise that your best bet is from when you saw a map of this place once, you only remember it vaguely now, it was a while ago after all, but there was a medical bay deep in this place, near some of the storage facilities. That's probably your next best bet at this rate, but it might take a while to get there when limping like this. 2012-01-22 00:10:39 Jasever: All the slaves are released now, you can gather them if you wish. 2012-01-22 00:10:56 "Let's see if Prince is done yet, then." 2012-01-22 00:11:03 Jasever: They are generally jubilant, albeit not too much given what they've been through. 2012-01-22 00:11:22 "don't ask for others what you can't do for yourself...'she says to herself as she continues 2012-01-22 00:12:06 * Aeron sets things up simply, he has Prince march through the fifty gatormen and separate them into rapists and not-rapists by asking each the question and having Prince tell him whether the gatorman was telling the truth. 2012-01-22 00:12:08 Prince: You work out, through their admissions or lies that roughly half of these creatures have raped someone. You are certain that this is the number. 2012-01-22 00:12:11 * Jasever thinks what to do with them. 2012-01-22 00:12:51 * Jasever instructs the former prisoners to gather in one place, so that others can easily find them all if they have ideas. 2012-01-22 00:13:01 * Prince tells Aeron of this. 2012-01-22 00:14:24 * Aeron nods. 2012-01-22 00:15:01 "Right. Silver, you might as well see what I mean. There's twenty-five of them in this group over here. Make sure noone escapes while I bash their heads in." 2012-01-22 00:16:19 * Silver goes with Aeron 2012-01-22 00:16:44 Ariadne: Eventaully after a while of limping, your passage being somewhat illuminated by golden lamp globes (some that work, some that don't, and some that only half-work, buzzing and flashing with annoying tendencies), you come to the stretch of corridor where you think you'd find it. 2012-01-22 00:16:49 Ariadne: PerAwa 2012-01-22 00:17:03 * Aeron sets the twenty-five people up in some room with only one exit, pronounces the sentence: "You left humans with monster babies. The penalty is death." and begins slaying. 2012-01-22 00:17:21 !exalted 1 2012-01-22 00:17:21 Ariadne rolled (9). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-22 00:18:29 ((Some room? Is this inside the manse or in the shanty town/ruins sections outside the manse?)) 2012-01-22 00:18:42 ((The shanty town if a suitable room is found.)) 2012-01-22 00:19:15 ((If not, I think the path here was fairly narrow? We can just set up on both sides of it and trap them between us. 2012-01-22 00:20:33 ((If even this is impractical I can always bring in the twenty-five others to set up a proper perimeter.)) 2012-01-22 00:21:07 Ariadne: Althugh the door you find is broken in and everything inside damaged far beyond repair, in fact overly so, some things look shattered, or melted (and then they solidified once more) or otherwise scarred from battle. You do notice, however, that at the end of the corridor stands a door, a broken automaton lies crushed by the door but it is propping it (the door appears mechanical and would 2012-01-22 00:21:08 slide into a place above when open, and move down to close off the doorway when closed), a strange distant buzzing and slight... luminescence comes from there. 2012-01-22 00:21:48 Jasever: They do so, appreciative of your presence. 2012-01-22 00:21:51 "Aeron? Do you want my help with the executions, too?" 2012-01-22 00:21:59 Aeron: You find a room made out partly from a ruined wall, the rest from shanty-town methods, to hold the slaughter in. 2012-01-22 00:22:01 * Ariadne carefully observes the automoton for any possibily of function 2012-01-22 00:22:09 "You can come if you like. Call it a bonding exercise, hah." 2012-01-22 00:22:25 Ariadne: I meant *propping it open 2012-01-22 00:22:49 Ariadne: The door would be completely closed if the humanoid-looking automaton hadn't ended up then when it tried to close 2012-01-22 00:22:53 "On the other hand, you may want to get to Anna before she tries something with anyone else." 2012-01-22 00:22:58 "No thanks. I understand your reasons, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." 2012-01-22 00:23:06 (that was to Aeron) 2012-01-22 00:23:31 * Jasever approaches Prince. "All of the captives have been release. For ease of administration, I have told them to gather over there." 2012-01-22 00:23:35 * Jasever points. 2012-01-22 00:23:37 +d 2012-01-22 00:23:44 * Aeron shrugs, and sets up Silver to guard the door while he dispenses swift judgment to those within. 2012-01-22 00:23:54 * Ariadne tries going through teh door 2012-01-22 00:24:16 ((Did you strip them of their arms and armour before hand, Aeron?)) 2012-01-22 00:24:41 Jasever: "Excellent. Are any significantly wounded?" 2012-01-22 00:25:05 ((Arms, yes, once we get there. If they catch on to what's happening, well, more fun for me.)) 2012-01-22 00:25:31 ((Them being mortals I rather doubt it though. All that terror and awe going on etc)) 2012-01-22 00:26:38 Aeron: Any favoured weapon for the occasiona? 2012-01-22 00:27:11 * Silver is stuck being doorguard, to her obvious annoyance. 2012-01-22 00:27:31 (Should I roll something... or...?) 2012-01-22 00:27:33 A hammer, to break their groins and then their skulls. 2012-01-22 00:27:49 Attilla: Were there many wounded? 2012-01-22 00:28:11 * Aeron eyes Silver. "What, you want to do this?" 2012-01-22 00:28:43 Ariadne: Although painful as you crawl through the gap, what lies on the other side is... \x02fascinating\x02. In some kind of store room, you spot a bunch of crate-like containers in an ordered manner, but the most interesting thing is hovering atop a plinth - a translucent sphere of golden, hazy energy that undulates quietly, or you suppose quietly as it appears suspended in some kind of silvery cylin 2012-01-22 00:28:44 drical field that appears to be the source of both the light and the sound emanating from this place. 2012-01-22 00:28:51 "More, when you said I may learn something, I didn't think you meant Guard Duty." 2012-01-22 00:28:54 Anna: What languages? 2012-01-22 00:29:25 (Rivertounge and something that isn't Old Realm or Clawspeak) 2012-01-22 00:29:27 "This won't take long. We'll do fun things afterward." 2012-01-22 00:29:51 Jasever: A few, for instance the one that was being throttled earlier, and a couple of others have more recent injuries. 2012-01-22 00:30:17 Anna: You enter past the leather curtain, into the room with the broken, bloodied mirror and the golden gate. IntOcc 2012-01-22 00:31:00 * Aeron sets about dealing with the captives, showing Silver how frightened mortals die. Pitifully, without much resistance. 2012-01-22 00:31:14 !e 8: IntOcc 2012-01-22 00:31:17 * Jasever replies to Prince: "Some. Most are just ill-treated." 2012-01-22 00:31:22 !exalted 8: IntOcc 2012-01-22 00:31:22 Anna rolled "IntOcc": (8 2 4 3 8 1 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-22 00:31:36 * Silver is well aware of how frightened mortals die. 2012-01-22 00:31:38 * Prince goes to fix up the freed prisoners then, since Ariadne wasn't in a mood for healing. "All right. Let's improve their lot a bit." 2012-01-22 00:31:58 * Silver is still pretty unimpressed. 2012-01-22 00:32:39 * Prince asks whoever's wounded to find a position they can lie in for a while, takes 10 on the medicine roll to place needles and says he'll be back in half an hour to check on the results. 2012-01-22 00:32:58 (I'm going with forest-tongue) 2012-01-22 00:33:07 * Aeron finishes with the last one, just in time for the smell of urine to get overwhelming. "See how little they fought back? It's really fucking annoying to kill something that doesn't even try to live." 2012-01-22 00:33:35 Anna: You realise what the mirror was about. It's a spell, a necromancy spell you suddenly remember knowing of, although you have not initiated yourself into Necromancy you remember studying it before. They used the spell Door of the Dead to escape. 2012-01-22 00:33:45 * Prince goes to find Anna now. 2012-01-22 00:33:54 "The smell doesn't help. Let's get out of here, I'll send a detail here to dispose of the bodies." 2012-01-22 00:34:04 Anna: (Basically walk through a reflective surface to end up on the analagous point in the Underworld) 2012-01-22 00:34:07 "What did you expect them to do?" 2012-01-22 00:34:19 (Roger that) 2012-01-22 00:34:24 * Jasever investigates the manse, carefully, not to break anything or fall into a trap. 2012-01-22 00:34:34 "Exactly what they did, of course." 2012-01-22 00:35:07 "Anna!?" calls Prince. 2012-01-22 00:35:23 Anna: Assuming you continue inside (or do you get distracted by Prince calling out?) 2012-01-22 00:35:32 "Prince! I'm in the Manse" 2012-01-22 00:35:36 (The latter) 2012-01-22 00:35:37 "So... that's all it causes you to feel? Annoyance? No... pity or... anything?" 2012-01-22 00:35:53 "Found any nice rooms in there?" answers Prince and heads into the manse. 2012-01-22 00:35:53 Jasever: You head inside to find Anna, calling to Prince outside. TALK ABOUT A THIRD WHEEL 2012-01-22 00:36:05 "Do you pity a rabid dog?" 2012-01-22 00:36:31 "I don't. It needs to be put down, and that's all there is to it." 2012-01-22 00:36:40 "A dog is an animal. For all their crimes and failings, what you just killed were people." 2012-01-22 00:36:44 "Yes, this mirror was recently used as a gateway to the Underworld, I don't have the means to duplicate the spell used yet." 2012-01-22 00:37:12 "That just means they can be real sneaky about being rabid." 2012-01-22 00:37:38 "I can't say I have much problem with the prospect of not going into the Underworld." 2012-01-22 00:38:05 * Silver sighs, leaving the room 2012-01-22 00:38:10 "Come on, I think I saw a couple of barrels of homebrewn somewhere. I'll swear the survivors in later, now I want a stiff drink." 2012-01-22 00:38:45 "Are you here to string me along some more?" 2012-01-22 00:38:52 ((Perhaps we should call it a night soon?)) 2012-01-22 00:38:57 * Jasever ignores the two lovebirds. 2012-01-22 00:38:59 "Are all mortals like that, to you?" 2012-01-22 00:39:45 "Maybe not. Do you want to find out?" 2012-01-22 00:39:54 "Just... Animals?" 2012-01-22 00:39:57 Jasever: Proceeding into the manse (Languages?) 2012-01-22 00:40:11 "No. Most of them are pretty decent folk." 2012-01-22 00:40:43 Anna: Chatting with Prince at this door you feel something slightly strange. Roll PerOcc 2012-01-22 00:40:54 Attilla: Riverspeak. 2012-01-22 00:41:00 ( D: ) 2012-01-22 00:41:05 !exalted 5 2012-01-22 00:41:05 Anna rolled (9 3 8 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-22 00:41:20 (Oh, I did good despite it being a Perception roll) 2012-01-22 00:41:21 "... Alright. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same in your situation, anyway." 2012-01-22 00:42:41 (back) 2012-01-22 00:42:47 "Now come on, let's get a drink and relax. It's been a long day." 2012-01-22 00:43:10 * Silver goes with Aeron. "Yeh... it has." 2012-01-22 00:43:12 Jasever: You enter the door and are greeted with a "Ar Dar tha Ithethilal Shith! Pathath Kheshath en tha Arashathar Kapeth." as golden globed lights flicker on with a buzz and you are in a large central room, with a large central pillar and metal walkways leading up and stairs leading down and up in places, the central pillar has some devices on it and there is a large pit on the other side. There 2012-01-22 00:43:12 is a trap door of some sort on the ceiling, right above a cart or carts that are on a metal walkway. Otherwise there are doors both large and small out of this place. 2012-01-22 00:43:59 she looks at hte cylindar, "hello?" 2012-01-22 00:44:01 * Jasever methodically goes everywhere that can be easily accessed, committing to memory what he sees. 2012-01-22 00:44:03 Anna: As you gaze around and are used to this place now, you realise the strangeity of the runes that you just noticed that encircle the door, they seem to have some... Wyld aspect to them. Suddenly a flash of insight reaches you. They push this manse beyond Fate. 2012-01-22 00:44:33 "So..." 2012-01-22 00:44:48 "I'm thinking, we hire on the ex-slaves?" 2012-01-22 00:44:57 Ariadne: Nothing replies. 2012-01-22 00:45:28 "If they want." 2012-01-22 00:45:35 "Certainly," she presses herself against him, "I'm feeling so hot and flustered right now." 2012-01-22 00:45:38 Ariadne: You do note that it has some sort of controls around it, when 'you' realise what this is... 2012-01-22 00:45:43 ((Perhaps we can call it a night now)) 2012-01-22 00:45:58 ((Great.)) 2012-01-22 00:45:59 (Yes.) 2012-01-22 00:46:01 (Sure) 2012-01-22 00:46:11 ((Thanks for game, Attilla.)) 2012-01-22 00:46:16 * Aeron gets a couple of barrels of beastman homebrewn, maybe some better stuff if he's lucky, and grabs a tankard for each of them, filling them up. He gives one of them to Silver. "Drink." 2012-01-22 00:46:39 "On the ex-slaves, I'll make them the same offer I made to the mercenaries." 2012-01-22 00:46:47 * Silver drinks... and, well, Temperance 1 ensues. :-p 2012-01-22 00:46:50 (Assuming Price and Anna go through with it, do either of us need to roll anything for a conception check?) 2012-01-22 00:47:06 ((We'll leave it at that shall we, you each earn 8 XP. We'll think on the answer to that for next week.)) 2012-01-22 00:47:25 I guess I'll leave this with one final note before it's all over. 2012-01-22 00:47:40 DUN DUN DUN 2012-01-22 00:47:42 Ariadne: It is... a Protoshinmaic Vortex. 2012-01-22 00:47:46 END 2012-01-22 00:48:00 ... I dunno what that is